Peças do Destino
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: O destino nos prega peças, nem sempre o que temos certeza é real, as vezes o certo pode ser o errado... O destino nos prega peças... - Side de SAngue e Vinho


**Sinopse: **O destino nos prega peças, nem sempre o que temos certeza é real, as vezes o certo pode ser o errado... O destino nos prega peças...

**Disclaimer:** está short, seria como uma side de Sangue e Vinho, ocorrendo antes da mesma, envolvendo personagens criadas.

**N/A: **essa fic mostra algumas cenas rápidas, apenas para mostrar um pouco mais das personagens... Chelavier e Di Mortici... E como diz a sinopse nem tudo é real, e muitas vezes cada lado tem algo novo ou diferente a acrescentar... E essa fic retrata isso...

**Peças do destino – por**

**SinistraNegra**

Andava pelas ruas de Paris, conhecia a cidade como a palma de sua mão, ou até mais, era noite um vento frio pairava no local, becos escuros, ruas sem saída... Para alguns, cenas de um filme de terror, para ela, cenas comuns do seu dia-a-dia, pensava se iria ou não para a América, para onde vampiros, por algum motivo estranho estavam migrando... Provavelmente sim... Tinha contas a acertar... E as noticias daquela noite... Há pouco matara um vampiro, após conseguir o que desejava... De qualquer forma ele estava "marcado"...

_Flash Black_

_A ruiva recebera uma ligação pouco após o pôr-do-sol... Um vampiro que ela conhecia queria conversar, nunca descobrira seu nome, e isso era estranho... Bem era um vampiro japonês, usava sempre trajes típicos, vestes em seda o corte... Alem de seus traços... Agora o esperava num banco... Sabia que ele era um vampiro poderoso, mas era uma boa fonte... Quando ele queria e resolvia aparecer..._

_- Está atrasado – apenas falou quando sentiu a presença a suas costas, um morcego pousou no banco e logo em seu lugar um homem de traços orientais de cabelos e olhos negros, e quimono estava ali._

_- Não se fique assim, tenho boas noticias..._

_- Que seriam?_

_- Vais ter uma presa pra esta noite..._

_- Eu sempre tenho..._

_- Não é grande coisa mais vai ser bastante útil a você..._

_- Porque não para de enrolar e fala logo?_

_- Claro... Vai ter um com a marca Di Mortici..._

_- Onde? –interrompeu-o_

_- Em duas horas perto da Torre... Está marcado..._

_- Então não deve ser grande coisa... Pelo jeito alguém está nervosa hoje... O que deve ter aprontado?_

_- Simples rebeldia, não acreditou na ordem de não vampirizar sem antes ter o consenso da chefia... Havia sido transformado há pouco mais de duas semanas e anda não tinha sido liberado para caçar sozinho... Pena ao que indicava seria um bom vampiro..._

_- E da onde este era? Di Mortici parece que nunca pega um civil normal, é sempre de um exercito, da máfia... _

_- Pentágono, de qualquer forma se você não o matar a máfia vai pega-lo..._

_- E como ela pretende fazer?_

_- Prende-lo num forno de uma siderúrgica, somos resistentes ao calor, mas ser incinerado... Ou então em algum lugar que ele não possa escapar e deixar o sol nascer... Claro que com a máfia fazendo tudo..._

_-Ela não arriscaria a fazer com as próprias mãos... Não quando isso envolve um vampiro - falou com total desprezo._

_- A decisão é sua... -e simplesmente se transformou em nevoa e sai deslizando..._

_Torre Eifel – 2 horas depois_

_Realmente ela sentiu a presença de um vampiro... Na verdade vários ao longe pode avistar os capangas de Di Mortici, faziam o jovem vampiro sangrar para que tivesse fome, e ficasse mais fraco... Depois simplesmente partiram... Era hora de agir... Aproximou-se do vampiro... Ele sentiu a presença de "sangue fresco"... Realmente era um novato, qualquer vampiro com mais experiência reconheceria um caçador..._

_Ao vê-lo avançando conseguiu imobiliza-lo rapidamente... Se aquele vampiro japonês avisara era porque algo de interessante haveria de ter..._

_- Onde ela está?_

_- Quem?_

_- Di Mortici._

_- Eu não sei..._

_- Fale! – já pronta a arrancar a cabeça dele_

_- Eu não sei... Apenas que... Ela vai para América..._

_- Que lugar da América?_

_- Não sei... Talvez Nova Iorque..._

_- Quando?_

_- Isso eu realmente não sei..._

_- Inútil! –e arrancou-lhe a cabeça, não era a toa que Juliet di Mortici se livrara, um vampiro fraco e inútil, para uma chefa de clã fresca como ela..._

_Juliet de Mortici era conhecida como uma vampira que não deixava fracos entrarem em seu clã... Nenhum vampiro vampirizava outro sem sua permissão, e sem ela "avaliar" a caça... Isso era um fato conhecido... Seu clã não era o maior, mas com certeza um dos mais fortes e seletos... _

_Fim do Flash Black_

Agora tinha um rumo, sabia que logo Juliet iria para Nova Iorque e cedo ou tarde a pegaria e a mataria... Há anos não se vinham, na verdade um encontro somente tivera com ela... E este... Bem... Este marcara seu passado...

Em outro ponto da cidade... Horas mais cedo...

Um local subterrâneo, aonde a luz não chegava, próprio para reuniões do tipo daquela...

- Existem pessoas que não acreditam ou então fingem não ouvir o que eu digo... –o sorriso na jovem de olhos azuis era sarcástico.

- Levem o novato para a outra sala... Eu vou levá-lo comigo quando for à Nova Iorque, Pierre...

- Qual o motivo disso Juliet? Levar um novato não faz o seu estilo...

- Não faz, mas ele me será bastante útil – levantando-se de onde estava sentada, ainda com uma taça nas mãos – fique tranqüilo querido, por enquanto ficaras bem... Siga Juan, por favor – disse ao mais jovem e murmurou baixo – por enquanto... Por enquanto ainda viveras um pouco – e virando-se ao outro - odeio quando não me ouvem... Hanz chame Mikyo tenho um recado a ele... E levem esse inútil daqui... Se ela não o matar, avisem à máfia, quero-o preso num forno daquela siderúrgica pela manha...

O vampiro em questão se assustou e foi arrastado pelo outro... Era um gigante de 2,30 de altura...

Pouco tempo depois surge um ninja naquela sala, as vestes negras especiais não deixariam à luz passar, apenas na região dos olhos existia uma abertura... Se houvesse necessidade de sair durante o dia uma espessa de lente escura era posta, assim o ninja vampiro sairia durante o período de luz solar se assim quisesse...

- Mikyo hora de trocar suas vestes...

- O que devo falar essa vez a Chevalier?

- Apenas a avise do trás te de me livrarei hoje, o outro eu irei soltar em Nova Iorque para que saiba que eu estou lá...

- Senhora, seu desejo é uma ordem... Irá realmente se encontrar com ela na América?

- Mikyo já disse quantas vezes para não me chamar de senhora? Não pareço ser tão velha assim para a minha idade, não sou como aquela coisa que se acha só porque é uma velha... Talvez se eu me entediar muito... Nunca estive frente a frente com ela... Juliane Chevalier, sempre soube que seria um bom investimento, que graça teria um mundo sem alguém de bom nível querendo te matar?

- Se é nisso que crê Mestra, ela irá saber que esta noite um vampiro com a marca da morte sairá... Com licença – e fez uma mesura se retirando.

- Juan, quero que cuide de nossa viagem, por favor, e avise aos meus vampiros que estão em Nova Iorque que estarei indo para lá daqui a alguns dias e desejo um apartamento... Suíte, ultimo andar, sim? E não...

- Claro... Vou acrescentar que de preferência seja perto de Central Park ou de algum museu, livraria...

- Isso é uma necessidade, alias o chato e ser imortal é que já li todos os grandes clássicos da literatura, agora tenho que me contentar com esses best sellers sem graça que autores medíocres lançam, muitas vezes faltando um pouco de pesquisa... O lado bom é a tecnologia, gosto dela, me é útil...

- Até que esta de bom humor...

- Sim... Irei me trocar agora, vou a um coquetel que acontecerá mais tarde, um coquetel de lançamento de um novo filme, me parece bom... –a vampira vestia um conjunto de blaiser, mais social em verde claro...

_Pouco após o encontro entre Mikyo e Juliane... No telhado de um prédio..._

- Então ela vai atrás dele?

- Certeza...

- Cuide para ver quando ela embarca... Irei me despedir... - um sorriso levemente sarcástico se forma...

_Dois dias depois..._

Tentara se conter, mas a chance de encontrar a assassina de seus pais foi mais forte, era como uma necessidade matá-la, um sentimento guardado e deixado de lado, mas que por vezes acordava...

Vira Juliet apenas uma vez, no dia em que ela matara seus pais na sua frente, era uma criança, mas nunca esqueceria seu rosto, e a expressão deste... Era uma vampira cruel que não exitara em matar seus pais na sua frente, após invadir o local onde estavam junto de seus capangas... Um vampiro francês, um espanhol e um armário alemão...

Nunca nem que séculos passassem esqueceria a expressão de prazer em matar, um sorriso cínico e cruel... Os olhos brilhando, uma felicidade em ser assim, em fazer com que ela visse seus pais morrendo... E sofrendo... Pois eles foram perdendo o ar aos poucos... Bem lentamente... Para pouco depois sofrerem um baque e morrem... Mas antes disso puderam sentir a terrível sensação de não terem mais ar nos pulmões...

E ela não pode fazer nada, não conseguia e mesmo se conseguisse fazer algo, o que uma criança poderia fazer contra quatro vampiros de grande porte? A única coisa que conseguiu fazer é ficar parada... Paralisada, onde seus pais a tinham mandado ficar, escondida quando sentiram as presenças dos vampiros se aproximando, mas a própria Juliet a levou... Melhor puxou-a até ficar exatamente na frente onde seus pais ficaram, e a segurou para que não tentasse sair dali, ou seja, mesmo se conseguisse se movimentar não iria deixar de ver a cena, uma vez que nem a cabeça pode virar já que a vampira segurava com força seu rosto... E mesmo com as faces molhadas pelas lagrimas que escorriam sozinhas, sem que pudesse segurar, ela viu a morte de seus pais...

Era uma vampira maldita aquela Juliet di Mortici, dificilmente existiria alguma pior que ela... Ou com o mesmo prazer sádico em ver a dor dos outros... Não existia duvidas, ligou àquela hora mesmo para um aeroporto e comprou as passagens, dali a dois dias partiria... Começou a preparar tudo para sua partida...

_No aeroporto..._

Seu vôo atrasou em uma hora, e naquele meio tempo sentia a presença de vampiros ali, sem duvida encontraria um bom número daqueles seres lá... Deu uma alongada no pescoço, ali cheio de civis não poderia fazer nada... Mas assim que pudesse mataria a cada um deles... Não mereciam "viver".

Ouviu a voz anunciando o embarque... Partiu, enquanto andava sentiu que era observada, virou-se e viu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos num coque, óculos de armação quadrada, olhos escuros, um tailer rosa claro e uma maleta preta do lado tomava um café no balcão... Pareceu fazer um gesto sugestivo com as mãos, como se a convidasse a ir e murmurando algo bem baixo, mas logo depois parecia estar olhando para alguém atrás dela... Devia estar vendo coisas, além disso, a presença vampirica não vinha daquele lado... Virou-se e embarcou de uma vez...

_No balcão..._

- Prazer em te conhecer pessoalmente Chevalier – e ergue levemente a xícara com um leve sorriso, e fingiu olhar para um ponto atrás da caçadora... Usara sua magia para mudar um pouco sua forma e esconder sua natureza...

Assim que a sangue quente embarca volta a sua forma normal, os olhos se tornam incrivelmente azuis e os cabelos negros... Depositou a xícara na mesa, pegou a maleta e saiu...

A ultima vez que vira Chevalier fora pouco depois de ter saído no Teatro dos Vampiros e ter recebido a morte dos pais dela... Fora uma lastima eram ótimos caçadores e a divertiam às vezes, não os viam a mais de uma década naquela época, até gostava de caçadores, tiravam a monotonia que por vezes caia em sua vida imortal... Após ter sido informada fora ver de longe a pequena Chevalier... E hoje a vira novamente, e como da outra vez disfarçada e de longe...

Esperava que a garota tivesse se tornado tão boa quanto seus antecessores...

- Vamos Juan, ainda temos uma apresentação daquela peça em Madri amanha e você tem que ver o que fazer quanto ao novato...

- Apenas cuidem bem dele... Ele será útil quando formos para Nova Iorque Semana que vem...

E dessa maneira saiu andando pelas portas acompanhada do outro vampiro... E que a América os aguardasse... Fatos interessantes iriam acontecer lá...

De longe uma outra pessoa observava tudo o que acontecera naquela noite... Em breve também partiria para a Nova Iorque pelo visto...

**N/A: Não ficou aquelas coisas, mas era apenas para mostrar rapidamente o estilo delas, um pouco das lembranças de cada uma...**

**Obrigada a Juli-chan por ter me deixado escrever com a personagem dela... **

**Ficou um clima de suspense e de continuará... Mas na realidade é apenas isso mesmo... E a pergunta fica... O que realmente aconteceu naquela noite?**

**Quer a resposta leia a Fic Sangue e Vinho que você cedo ou tarde encontrara...**

**Bjzinhus**

**Sinistra Negra**


End file.
